


Ultimate Danganronpa Poetry Collection

by ThatOneAnimePoet2000



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry, Sonnets, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneAnimePoet2000/pseuds/ThatOneAnimePoet2000
Summary: A collection of poetry about Danganronpa. Poems can also be found at: ultimate-dr-poems-of-hope on Tumblr if you prefer them on that site instead.
Kudos: 12





	1. Let the Game Begin

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the Danganronpa series as a whole

Let the game begin,  
For only the strongest of wit will get to stay.  
Will it be hope or despair to win?

Here one can commit the greatest sin  
But only live to tell the tale if they can get away:  
Let the game begin!

Only the cream of the crop are trapped within  
The halls of the once-great academy today,  
Will it be hope or despair to win?

Talent might be useful, at least to thin  
The herd before the bear the unfortunate cattle slay.  
Let the game begin!

Some contestants already chucked their last crumb of hope in the bin  
As others’ blue skies have yet to fade to grey,  
Will it be hope or despair to win?

Perhaps a pinch of luck will send the mastermind in a tailspin,  
But only after most the ultimate price pay.  
Let the game begin!  
Will it be hope or despair to win?


	2. Orange Blossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Hajime Hinata from SDR2, written for his canon birthday.

On a small orange tree neighboring  
The majestic cherry blooms a snow-white  
Blossom, longing to be like the perfect  
Pink blooms in the spring. 

He spends his days in envy, longing for  
Petals as small and rosy as the cherry blossoms,  
The annual festival for them only makes his  
Eggshell-white petals turn green. 

He watches the blushing blooms as they   
Transform into lively, sweet red cherries,  
Jealousy sprouting as his kind   
Turn into unpleasant, sour oranges. 

He loathes being an orange blossom  
In a sea full of cherry blooms, but  
Little does the orange blossom know of   
The much larger purpose he’ll serve  
In the end, which will blow all the  
Cherry blossoms away.

\- Lizzie Rose (1-1-2021)


	3. Field of Broken Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Leon Kuwata from THH, for his canon birthday.

Right from the start, you knew  
Your heart didn’t belong in  
The very thing that made you  
Stand out from all the rest:  
Strike One.

No one blames you for that, of course,  
Some things about ourselves die  
At one point or another, but it’s a shame  
You never got the chance to  
Make your dreams reality:  
Strike Two.

You did get blamed for something, though,  
For falling in love with the one girl who tried  
So hard to kill those dreams of yours,  
It’s a shame you let her succeed and  
Snuff out both of your dreams and lives  
While trying to preserve your own:  
Strike Three. You’re out.

\- Lizzie Rose (1-3-2021)


	4. Autonomy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Tenko Chabashira from V3, posted for her canon birthday.

I know better than to put my trust  
In some stranger who is   
As transparent as a wooden board,  
Because they can weaken me, but  
Don’t let my lamb-like features   
Deceive you:   
I won’t let you take away my strength. 

Who cares if it’s nothing but   
A silly superstition?   
All of my life, I’ve been taught  
That safe is always better than sorry,  
After all, my safety matters more than   
The life of some degenerate:   
I won’t let you take away my power. 

There is one weakness I have, though,  
I’m not ashamed to admit my kryptonite,  
One that I would never forgive myself if  
Anything was to happen to her.   
Though I’m blue to no longer be by her side,  
I will never regret taking her place that night:  
If it means my friend can keep her autonomy,   
Then you can have mine. 

-Lizzie Rose (01-09-2021)


	5. The Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Gonta Gokuhara (NDRV3), posted for his canon birthday

A fly buzzing through the darkened hall  
Mindlessly as he tries to find his way   
To the outside world once and for all,   
Failing miserably with each passing day. 

A crooked spider who no one adores,  
Spinning his web of endless deceit,  
In his mind, this violet web ensures  
That it’s not he who tastes defeat.

The spider and a butterfly at each other’s throats,  
While the other critters can do nothing but watch.  
As he coaxes the fly, the evil spider gloats  
When the fly cuts the butterfly’s wings of butterscotch.

So in the end, the poor little fly  
Got all tangled up in the spider’s lie.

\- Lizzie Rose (01-23-2021)


	6. Dark Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Maki Harukawa (NDRV3), for her canon birthday.

You may have heard in an old rhyme or fairy-tale  
That girls are made of sugar and everything nice,  
Some like to forget about those kicks of spice  
And see us like dainty flowers, weak and frail.  
Any complete stranger to me would surely fail  
To think my demeanor and words are as cold as ice,  
But they would absolutely think twice  
When they learn that I’m as tough as a steel nail.

I'm no delicate damsel in distress,  
I can and will hold my own  
As flying solo is how I thrive.  
I've learned to appreciate company though, I confess  
And since then I've never felt alone  
In our struggle to make it out of here alive.

-Lizzie Rose (02-02-2021)


	7. A Pinch of Luck and a Dash of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Makoto Naegi for his canon birthday.

The stars in my eyes shone bright  
When my dreams were finally coming true,   
Part of the in-crowd so few get to enjoy  
An opportunity as great as this -  
Or so it was supposed to be.

We made a vow to never harm each other,  
Though it seems the cabin fever was   
Just too much - not even  
An old friend of mine was spared from  
The depravity that ensued where we're  
Supposed to be safe.

Hell, I've been caught in the cross-fire   
Too many times to count simply for   
Trying to break free with my life and   
As many others' as I could.  
Who knew a desire for happiness was   
Such a heinous crime?

But even so, I still count my blessings  
That I can even tell the tale because  
Hope may have lost the battle,   
But it was Despair who lost the war.

\- Lizzie Rose (02-05-2021)


	8. Endurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Nekomaru Nidai, for his canon birthday.

For many years, I thought that  
Strength was always physical.   
Mental strength never crossed my mind  
Until it meant the difference between  
Life and death. 

A death sentence loomed near,   
I was sure that all hope was lost  
Until I met my saving grace,  
The man who I owe   
My dreams and my life's work. 

Although his dreams were   
Snuffed out like a dying candle flame,  
I never surrendered for his sake and   
Kept his legacy afloat.   
He pushed me to my greatest potential,  
So I returned the favor ten-fold to   
All who have sought me out. 

While I wish for nothing more than  
For him to be here to witness  
His dreams coming true before his eyes,   
I'd be lying if I said that I wanted  
This in any other way. 

\- Lizzie Rose (02-22-2021)


	9. Infatuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Toko Fukawa (THH), for her canon birthday.

Why can't I get you out of my head  
After all this wasted time?   
I know that all my chances are dead,   
That mountain was an impossible climb. 

Do you know how hard it was for me  
To finally turn my back to you  
When all that my mind could see  
Was every little thing you do? 

How stupid of me was it to believe  
That pain was the only form of love I'd know -  
Though I always hated to see you leave,  
Man alive! I loved watching you go.

It's okay, though, I've found someone new,   
She saved me from ever again loving you.

\- Lizzie Rose (03-03-2021)


	10. A Dance by the Riverside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Hiyoko Saionji (SDR2), for her canon birthday.

As the crickets' love song plays  
Softly over the stream's tempo,  
The grassy stage lit up   
Like a Christmas tree  
By the moon and stars above. 

Any ounce of bitterness that was  
Flowing through my veins before  
Rush out and wash over me   
Like a river over stone  
As I begin to sway with ease  
As I've done time and time again. 

It's the only way I know  
How to truly be myself,  
Without having my defenses up  
On constant alert,   
It's a brief moment of peace  
In a time of war. 

Though the wall I've put up  
Has protected me from further pain,  
I wish I could take it down so that  
I could share this dance  
With someone else  
For a change. 

\- Lizzie Rose (03-09-2021)


End file.
